POVContest Rules and What is your political view?
by TrueFiction
Summary: What's your view on politics? Why don't you write a Naruto POV about it! Express your feelings! Rules are inside along with the first topic. R&R. Submit. Plz. PLEASE!


Somehow, I seem to backspace and give up on a story everytime I type "Naruto". I've finally gained courage to come back. I haven't been watching Naruto since Shippuden Episode 3. But, my, my, the fanfics. And to tie in with CURRENT events, I'd like to ask you this:

In the form of two (2) "Naruto" characters' POVs/stories, explain your political view. It can be yours, or what you think the guys'/gals' are. Just be sure that there are 2 characters or more from Naruto. It this gets great remarks + If I get enough POVs, I'll do another one! Don't worry, I've made mine down below. Send your POVs to julianwang4hotmail(dot)com. I'll post a chapter at 10 stories (not ten submissions, STORIES) See mine below.

Specific Rules And Disclaimers

The contest is indefinitely open, meaning it is to be forever.

You must choose AT LEAST 2 characters from the manga/anime "Naruto" or "Naruto: Shippuden", and write in either forms: First or Second Person View.

Please, oh please, TRY and make each at least 2 paragraphs long! PLZ!

Try to make it natural. Incorporate the personalities, too. Realism.

Do not send in a form of an attachment to your message. Copy + paste, my friends, copy + paste.

And please review. Don't review in your message, do it on the board.

People, include OCs if you want, they are yours.

FOR ONLY THE FIRST ONE: The first 5 willing participants will be invited to plot new ideas for other forms, topics for this form, or on any collaboration stories.

**I do not own "Naruto"/"Naruto: Shippuden" or any of subsidies. Characters, plot, and all other relations, including market, personal, or any unmentioned are trademarks of Masashi Kishimoto. Basic form is copyrighted by zweetboi, and any other relations to the basic form are also copyrighted by zweetboi. Optional characters are owned by their respective authors, including all relations. All characters, except "Bob Scheiffer" are ficitious. All rights reserved, copyright 2007.**

Let's hope this gets off the ground!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto: OBVIOUS QUESTION! I'M A DEMOCRAT! BELIEVE IT! (YOU DON'T HAVE TO TYPE IN CAPS)

…anyways, the Republicans have no chance of winning! I'd like Barrack Obama! He's got a great grin!

(Provide actual reasons, please?)

Fine. Ummm…uhhh…Ohhh, what do you expect from me, am I Kyou Kashimoto?

(This is for the U.S.)

…Bob Scheiffer??? If the lousy elephants do win, I promise I will crush their bones and…

(Okay, okay, don't have to get violent!)

…suck out their blood, and B, and stick it in to their A, then I'll do my rasengan in their v, Boston Baked Beans.

(….Thank You. Next up, Haruno Sakura.)

Haruno Sakura: throat clearing Thank you…SHUT UP NARUTO!!! smash…I mean, SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Owww…auughh…faint

Sakura: Anyways, I am also, too democratic. Unlike my friend, over there, I watch the news often.

Naruto: whisper Yeah Right…

Sakura: AND…I take part in polls on the internet.

Naruto: We have internet?

Sakura: My choice, albeit, is although very criticized, it does match my opinion.

Naruto: She's going to gulp drop the bomb?

Sakura: My nominee…

Naruto: No!

Sakura: for the President of United States…

Naruto: NO! Sakura: for the 2008 term…

Naruto: MUST…GET…UP!!!

Sakura: Is…

(Naruto…what are you doing? Don't strangle Sakura! Stop! Stop it! Damnit! WTF! WTF! WTF! HELP! CPR! Anyone know CPR?)

Naruto: SHUT UP, BITCH!

NOOOO!!!!! Crick,,f.eafvm0…..

Naruto: YES! YEAHHHSSS!!! NOONE IS GOING TO READ THIS! NOONE! I WILL GO ONTO FANFIC(dot)NET AND DO IT MYSELF!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Unfortunately, Naruto is unaware that there is a backup typewriter in a secluded room. He uploads the file to the site. Naruto was arrested for "Intent to Seize First Amendment rights" from Sakura. Sakura won her case and got 9,000,000 yen from the verdict. As for me, I was charged for "Being there." I lost all my money, and now I am a hobo.

SUBMIT! PLZ! I'm lonely.


End file.
